All Grown Up
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: There are two other Stories before this For Leah Imprinting Was Never Fair and Breathe. This is about Leah's kids Carrie and Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third story to For Leah Imprinting was never fair and Breathe. This story is mostly about Leah and Caleb's children and how there lives turned out with there imprints Collin and Brady.**

Taylor's POV

I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I am a little innocent girl. I am 15 I way past the little girl stage. My dad still calls me daddy's girl. I tried to go to a party last weekend and my dad yelled so loud Grandpa Charlie ( the chief of police ) had to come. It doesn't help when Carrie is like a goody two shoes. She get's perfect grades, perfect attendance and she has never been grounded. I cant believe we are twins. Don't get me wrong I love her it's just it can be pretty hard sometimes when you have to live up to your perfect sisters reputation. We shared almost everything a room, clothes, and stuff just not a personality.

I was siting on my bed grounded after that little party incident last weekend. I still have another week of grounding left. Luckily they were still letting Brady come over. Brady had been my best friend since I was little and we were insperable. I wasn't looking at him like that anymore though. He was still the guy I went too when I needed a shoulder to cry on but he used to be the guy I complained to about guy crushes now I couldn't cause he was the guy. It felt horrible that I was keeping something from him. He never looked at me like that. To him I was the little sister he never had. Brady interrupted my thoughts when he came in the room in that V- neck that showed all of his muscles in his arms. Did he have to do that and be gorgeous at the same time? It's like torchure seeing that and knowing I can never have him.

" Hey Tay." He said hugging me. I never wanted to let go but I did.

" Hey Brady." I told him smiling.

" Still grounded I see." He chuckled. I hit him playfully.

" Yeah it stinks." I sighed.

" Maybe I can talk to your dad." He said with a grin.

" Brady that would be awesome!" I told him.

" I'll be right back." He ran down the stairs. I grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair. I was going to get out this room! I heard his footsteps and I threw the brush in the closet. I ran to my bed. I was still out of breathe.

" What did you run the Olympics while I was gone?" He laughed.

" No." I blushed. I hate blushing to him it made me feel so weak.

" Well I just got you ungrounded!" He told me. I hugged him so hard.

" Thanks Brady!" I squealed. He took my hand and my heart stopped.

" Come on kiddo let's go." He pulled me out the door. It took every fiber of my body not to scream I wasn't a kiddo anymore. I didn't want to ruin the moment that he holding my hand. We walked down the stairs. My dad of course was waiting at the door.

" Young lady you are to stay with Brady and Brady only you get that?"

" Yes dad." I groaned rolling my eyes. Brady pulled my hand out to the door and we started to walk towards a group of houses.

" Who are we visiting?" I asked.

" One of my friends I want you to meet." He told me smiling. Once we got to the little green house on the edge by the water he let go of my hand. I frowned a little but then remembered he was still looking at me as he knocked on the door. A woman with black hair came out. She was gorgeous it made me sick.

" Hey Brady." She greeted him.

" Hey I wanted to introduce you too Taylor." He smiled.

" Hey." I told her giving her an awkward smile.

" Taylor this is my girlfriend Jennifer." He told me smiling. My face fell.

" Brady I'm going to go home for a while." I told him struggling to hold back tears. He had a girlfriend. I would never get my chance. When I was walking he grabbed my wrist to turn to look at him.

" Taylor you just got ungrounded." Was he trying to get me to cry.

" Bye Brady." I told him before I ran as fast as I could away. I would never get my chance. I started crying half way back to my house. I heard Brady call my name. I didn't care. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist again. He turned me to face him. I didn't want to see him cry. He tried to wipe away the tears. I gave him a hurt and disgusted expression before I ran into my house as he just stood there flabbergasted. I went into my house and slammed the door as hard as I could. My mom was concerned as I ran up to my room and bolted the door. My sister was sitting on her bed. I went right into her arms and cried. She pat me on the back.

" Brady has a girlfriend." I stuttered out. Her eyes grew wide as I cried into her shirt. She still hugged me.

" Shhh. It will be OK." She reassured me. I hope she was right.

**Alright if you like it Review!**


	2. WHATS THE PROBLEM!

**Here's the next chapter!**

Taylor's POV

I was far past sad. I was heart broken, dissapointed , and angry. I had been in my room for five days now and I only got out to use the bathroom. Brady tried coming over every day. Everyday I was busy and not wanting to see his face as he tried to give me an apology. I seriously don't want to hear it. It hurt me not to see him but It would hurt me more to see him knowing he was with someone else. My sister was very supportive and was there for me the whole time. It hurt me every day to hear his voice when my mom said go home she dosent want to see you right now. Sooner or later I would have to get out of my room. I just couldn't dare to see his face after he said girlfriend. Cause if she was his girlfriend I would never be.

Brady's POV

This hurts so much to be away from her. I go over to her house and Leah said she doesn't want to see you right now. I call the house phone I get Leah screaming at me for trying to call her. I call Taylor's cell phone and get a message of her crying. What did I even do wrong? I showed her my girlfriend I thought she would be happy for me. I only planned on keeping around Jen until Taylor was old enough to date me. She only thought of me as the big brother for now. I just don't get why she won't talk to me. I mean I'm her best friend not her sister. I should be the one comforting her right now not Carrie me. I was always the one that she came to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Now I guess I was the problem and I cant talk to her. I wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. But for that to happen I needed to know what the problem is. There was only one person I could call at a time like this Carrie. I envied Carrie right now she got too hold Taylor when she cried and I was stuck here waiting to know what the problem was. I decided to come out the door and go get Carrie to talk to her. There house was next to mine so it was pretty easy. Carrie answered the door. Her face had a very angry expression. Great a protective sister.

" What are you doing here. I thought my mother made it perfectly clear to you that she dosent want to see the heart breaker." She said coldly almost shutting the door before I stopped her.

" I need to know what's the problem so I can fix it." I told her.

" OK you want to know what the problem is. YOU are a heartless jerk who can't see a good thing that is right under your nose!" She screamed before slamming the door in my face. Taylor likes me likes me! I can not believe it. That's why she's been blushing! Oh I broke her heart when i showed her Jen! I felt like such a loser. I lost the only girl that I actually cared about. That thought made me sick. How was I supposed to prove to her that I liked her back? She wouldn't even talk to me. I had to get her out of that house so I could talk to her. I pulled out my phone to talk to her dad. Who was so mad at me.

CALEB I GOTTA TALK TO YOU I text.

U HURT MY LITTLE GIRL SO NO He text

CALEB I NEVER KNEW SHE LIKED ME! I text

SHE DIDN'T START WEARING MAKEUP FOR NOTHING! He text

I LIKE HER 2 CALEB I WANT TO MAKE THIS RIGHT! I text.

FINE I AM GOING TO SEND HER OUT TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH YOU HAVE 5 YOU HURT HER AGAIN I SWEAR He text.

THANX! I text. I ran out side to her trash can. She saw me and acted as if I was not there.

"Taylor please talk to me!" I pleaded taking her hand.

" Alright you want to talk you are going to have to listen to everything I say." She warned me. It was so good to hear her voice.

" Anything." I told her.

" Brady I have been in love with you for two years now. I do everything I listen to you, I laugh at your jokes even when they are not funny to make you feel better, I have always been here to be your best friend but I don't think I can settle with being your best friend anymore. I love you Brady and you don't know how much it hurt to see you with Jen. I'm going to go to avoid getting my heart broken again." She turned to go back to her house. I cant believe she just told me she loved me. I had to tell her how I felt.

" I listened to you now you are going to listen to me. Taylor if I knew you loved me I would have never gone out with Jen. I love you Taylor." I went over to her and kissed her. She was so surprised at first then she kissed me back. It just felt so right kissing her. I was whole again. She kissed me and I wanted to scream I was so happy. She broke off to look at me.

" Do you really love me?" She asked making sure she didn't get hurt.

" I love you more than the world." I told her. She kissed me again this time it was like a movie and it was raining. But just like every movie they have a problem and our were still to come

**Review!**


	3. Cant stand to look at your girl toy

Carrie's POV

Well Brady and Taylor were together. Taylor was ecstatic that she was having her first date with Brady tonight. I was happy for her. I just didn't want her to get hurt again. I know my Uncle Seth will attack him is he does. Taylor and I both had our friends our lives were some what separate. My best friend was Collin and hers was Brady. She was a C student and I was an honor student, I was clean she was messy, and she liked blue I liked pink. I loved her to death though and I can't stand to see her hurt. We both had something in common though. We were in love with out best friends. Yes you heard it right I'm in love with Collin and I have since I was 13. He didn't know it though. We had both known Collin and Brady since we were babies. We did know they were werewolves. I knew everything about Collin. I knew that his favorite color was blue, his favorite food was fish that we get together, and I knew that he was afraid spiders like me. Why we are not together? I don't know. I have always been shy to admit what I am feeling. I was a little bit stronger than Taylor though. I had to deal with Collin dating a new girl every week. It hurt yes, but I couldn't tell him. Every time I saw his kiss his new girl of the week it hurt like a fire going through my soul. Did I do anything about it? No. Today I was supposed to go fishing with him. After what happened with my sister I didn't want to. I was going to cancel for the first time on Collin. I had his number on speed dial.

" Hey Carrie!" He answered excited going to make even more hard.

" I'm sorry Collin but I have to cancel us going fishing." I told him swallowing the huge lump in my throat.

" But Carrie we go fishing every Sunday!" He sounded dissapointed.

" I'm sorry I've gotta do something." I apologized.

" What are you doing?" He pushed.

" Collin I have to clear my head figure a few things out." I told him struggling not to cry.

" Carrie what's wrong maybe I can help?" He asked. This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. Trying to stay away from Collin.

" No you cant help this is one thing that you cant help me with." I told him my voice croaking. I needed time to think about what I wanted and if Collin was even worth my attention anymore.

" Carrie what is the matter?" He asked concerned.

" Collin I have to go. Bye." I hung up before he said another word. I felt weird about this ever since Brady and Taylor started going out I felt like that should be Collin and I. So here is my plan. I'm going to try to avoid him and then maybe it help me get over him. Then maybe we can be friends. I just can't be friends with him right now knowing I'm in love with him and he dosent feel the same way. Today was the day I was going to burn my diary with all the pages that say anything about being in love with Collin. I set flame to them out doors until all the pages were gone. It was one step closer.

Two days had past and I was going insane. I couldn't get him off my mind. He hadn't seen me in two days either. He definitely tried though. Every time he came over I was in my locked room " sleeping ". Today I had to go to school. Luckily I did not go to school with him. He did not go to school. Guess he was tired of going year after year. UGH CARRIE STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! I woke up and found a tank top and a skirt that came down to my knees. I don't think I had ever worn a tank top or a skirt in my life. I liked this look. Usually I was a t-shirt and jeans girl. I put my hair down for a change. My dad was a blond so was Taylor and I. Taylor and I were identical twins. I had to admit today I looked more like Taylor. Taylor was the girl who wore skirts not me. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I saw Collin and I ran. He stopped me.

" Hey Taylor have you seen Carrie?" He asked thinking I was Taylor.

" Yeah I think she is in the house." I lied. I ran until I got to the school. All the guys were staring at me. I looked down nothing in my teeth my skirt was down. I looked fine. Why were guys staring at me? I had never ever been stared at before. The captain of the football team came up to me.

" Hey Taylor do you want to go out on Saturday?" He asked.

" I'm Carrie. " I told him.

" What? No way. Carrie the honor student?" He asked.

" Yeah." I told him the whole room gasped.

" I gotta go. And sorry no I don't date jocks." I told him as the whole room laughed at him. I sat down. Taylor sat down next to me wearing jeans and her Harry Potter sweat shirt. She passed me a note

_What did you do to yourself_? She asked.

_Nothing I wore a skirt that is not a crime_ I told her.

_You look awesome Carrie_! She told me. The teacher gave us a glare and I put the note in my bag.

I was getting asked out all day. I said no to each one of them. When the bell rang at the end of the day I grabbed my bag and was stopped by one of my friends Alanah.

" Hey Carrie I love the top!" She told me.

" Walmart." I told her. I felt one large hand grip my shoulder.

" Carrie?" Collin asked me. Looking at me up and down. God he acted as if I grew boobs over night.

" Well Alanah I gotta go I will see you later." She smiled and nodded walking away. I started walking away. Collin just stood there shocked at my appearance. I smiled. Was I making Collin jealous?

**Review**


	4. What does this have to do with girl toys

Collin's POV

What was wrong with Carrie? What was up with that phone call? She wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. Then I go to her house and she is her locked room sleeping. I knew Carrie she didn't take naps during the day.

I tried Carrie's house again. Again she was " sleeping ". I wanted to know what was wrong. I had to ask Leah.

" What's wrong with Carrie she won't talk to me?" I asked hurt.

" I don't know she talks to Taylor and Taylor only." She sighed. I went home looking at the picture of Me and Carrie with our fish last year. Those were the times when we didn't have secrets.

Ugh I hadn't seen Carrie in two days and it was killing me not to see her. I mean she was my imprint I needed to see her. Today the excuse was she was out with her friends at the mall. Carrie hated the mall. God they were bad at lying. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

Today I went to there house before school starts. I saw Taylor running I stopped her to ask where Carrie was. She said she was in the house. I ran to the house just to find that she was not there and she had already left. Damn. I missed her so much. Like a part of me was missing. I decided to pick her up at school where she had no where to run. I found Taylor against her locker talking to one of her friends. I heard there conversation.

" Carrie that's such a cute top!" That was Carrie!

" Walmart." She confessed. I gripped her shoulder so I could look at her.

" Carrie?" I asked in disbelief. She continued her conversation as if I was not even there. She looked amazing. She wasn't that little girl I used to see. This is the first time I had ever really looked at Carrie. When did she get boobs? My grip loosened I was afraid I was going to hurt her. She walked away. Did her hips just swing? Why was I just noticing. I felt jealous as I saw some guy stare at her .This is one of the first moments I learned that I had a crush on Carrie.

Carrie's POV

He was staring at me I could feel it. I didn't want him to want me just because I dressed a little hotter. I wanted him to want me because of me. I made my way as I walked home. I decided to go home and get my shorts on and go to the beach. I was so calm when I went to the beach. I went down there running not wanting to be caught by Collin. I sat on a cliff. The crashing of the waves was so peaceful. I heard footsteps I figured it was just some couple coming here to make out. Collin came down to me and before I had time to get up and leave he sat down next to me. He hugged me.I didn't hug him back he just hugged me.

" I missed you." He told me his cheek pressed up against my hair.

" You just saw me." I told him no expression in my voice.

" Carrie why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked hurt.

" I don't know why do you come home every week with a new girl toy?" I asked trying to imply that I was the one he needed the one he wanted.

" What does that have to do with anything?" He asked

" Collin you tell me. I'm going gonna go you come find me when you know." I told him walking away. I swore when I looked behind me I saw a single tear escape down his cheek.

**Review**


	5. Dedicating to Carrie

Carrie's POV

I knew my words hurt him but that was something I needed to say. I needed to say it for my own benefit. This was something he needed to figure out on his own. I was sick and tired of telling people if they weren't going to listen.

Yesterday I got bad news. News that made me cry. Collin had become a depressed lifeless zombie. I wanted to say it felt good to see him hurt like I was. It didn't feel good to see someone I love be hurt like that because of something I did. This is what I heard the other day while my Uncle Seth and my mom were in the kitchen

_Flashback_

_My mom is siting on the chair at the head of the table with her cup of coffee Seth siting there._

_" Leah Collin is bad." He told her. A tear went down my cheek as I hid in the doorway._

_" Serves him right." She defended me._

_" He's gained 20 pounds off ice cream. He's watched soap opera's." He totally serious._

_" He doesn't have a clue." mom muttered._

_" He clutches on to a picture Carrie all day. We tried to take it away from him and he bit Brady." He told her. I felt so bad. But what could I do? I wasn't going to go running to his arms. What would that say about me? That I was some hormonal girl? I don't think so._

_End of Flashback_

Today was Saturday. Collin didn't bother calling anymore. He knew I was not going to pick up. I wrote songs while I was feeling this way. Collin and I were very musical. When we were not fighting we would practice our singing EVERY Saturday. You see there is this entertainment show every month in La Push. It was really hard to get into and it was so important that we go into it one day. The gig helped pay for maintaining the beaches on La Push. Collin got a gig. I was going to go see him tonight. I didn't care if I was angry at him I was going to support him.I knew how much this audition meant to him. I also know how much it would mean if I was there for him. So I decided to go. No matter how much it hurt to see his face no matter how much this was going to make me cry I was going to support him like I would want him to. I decided to go back to my t-shirt and jeans look. I wore my dark blue jeans and my shirt that I got from this concert tour last year. So what if it was from Collin? Oh it smelled like him too. Snap out of it Carrie! I was stronger than this! I went down stairs to go to the show and of course there was Brady and Taylor making out on the couch. They were still in the coupley stage where they made out all the time and they were cuddly and said I love you like all the time. It made me sick sometimes.

" Brady Taylor get out of love land we gotta go see Collin." I warned them tapping my foot and my watch.

" I don't even get why you want to see this heartless jerk." She said applying her lip gloss it would be on Brady's lips soon enough.

" Cause this is important to him and he deserves my support." I told her. We made our way to the beach where it was being held. They but out some cool lights tonight and there were a lot of people here. There was a ticket guy at the entrance.

" How many tickets?" The dude asked.

" 3 ." I told him handing him 15 bucks.

" There you go enjoy." He told me smiling and so over the top flirting. Taylor sent me the you should date him look. I sent her the no way look back. We sat down in the second row. Right now there was a pop artist from the town Justine that came to play. She was pretty good but she was like a stereo type no soul or anything. When I listen to her it's like I am listening to all the other pop girls. Nothing that really sets her away from everyone else. That is the kinda thing that I am trying to invent. A whole new person for someone to look up too and say I really know where she is coming from. When miss pop got off the stage Collin got on. He was wearing his black v-neck and his light jeans with his black hat .He didn't seem the same. He seemed less perky. He went up to the mike. He saw my eyes and started smiling as did I.

" Hey my name is Collin and I have dated a lot of girls," my teeth clenched as I got up to leave, " But there was always one girl that I never had the courage to ask out. That was the one girl that meant the most to me. So this is too you Carrie." He told me as I sat back down. I love his angel like voice. I loved the dedication.

" I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you" I felt like I was going to cry. That was so sweet! And about me. I smiled and bit my lip and he looked me. I ran back stage to talk to him but was stopped by security.

" I'm here to see Collin." I told him.

" Sorry Miss performers only." He told me. Collin came over.

" Rob that is OK this is Carrie." He told the security gaurd.

" Oh so this is the Carrie you talk so much about." He said making both me and Collin blush as Collin took my hand.

" I guess we have a lot to talk about." He told me.

" Yeah we do."

**What did you think? Next chapter they will talk it out! Well it is 2 am I am going to go to bed!**


	6. The emereld heart

Carries POV

We walked to the beach to sit on that cliff . We were silent for a long time holding onto each others hands. I smiled at him not wanting to ruin the moment.

" Collin what you said up there was so sweet." I told him placing my head on his shoulder. He hugged me even closer.

" Well you are a sweet girl." He told me.

" Did you really mean what you said? Or am I just another girl toy?" I asked. He gripped my face between his two hands.

" Carrie every girl I was ever with I wished it was you." He told me.

" Really?" I blushed.

" Yes Carrie I love you." He told me his lips inches away from mine.

" I love you too." I kissed him. His fingers ran through my hair as he kissed me back. I broke off smiling.

" Why do you like me?" I asked. He took my hand.

" Hmm I like you because you make me laugh, you listen to me, and you are the only one that I trust with my life." He kissed my hand.

" Why didn't you ask me out sooner Collin?" I asked nervous.

" I was nervous that I would get rejected. Why how long have you been waiting for me?" He asked with his grin.

" I would rather not say." I told him laughing.

" Oh come on it can't be that bad." He told me.

" If you really want to know you have to give me the longest kiss ever when I am done telling you." I told him.

" Well I can't say no to that offer." He told me smiling.

" Two years." I confessed. He grabbed me so quick and kissed me so hard I thought I was going to loose balance and fall of the cliff. This was better then the first kiss it was passionate and loving. He broke off after ten minutes. I sat there on his lap with my head on his chest. Listening is heart beat fast.

" My favorite sound in the world." I told him. I could feel him smile. He turned me too look at him.

" Carrie I am going to give you a necklace . You are the only girl for me and I want to give you this necklace as a reminder of that." He told me pulling a necklace that was on his neck. It was an emerald in the shape of a heart. He always said when I was little that he was going to give it to his favorite person in the whole world. Never did I imagine that would be me. I felt so complete with him by my side. I side by which I never wanted to leave.

" I'm your favorite person in the whole world?" I asked.

" Carrie you always were and always will be." He told me as we sat there enjoying each others company.

**Ok did you guys like it? I don't know who to put in the next chapter. Do you guys want more Taylor/ Brady or Carrie/ Collin the next chapter it is up 2 u!**


	7. Talk of Volleyball leads to bruises

My first reviewer to this story said she wanted a Taylor Brady pairing

Taylors POV

Life was perfect for the whole family now a days. I had the best boyfriend in the world and Carrie was happy with Collin. I was still skeptical of that boy but if my sister trusted him I guess that was OK for now but if he messed with her I would get my uncle Seth to do the job. Tonight Brady was taking us out on our first official date since the last date was ruined when it rained and I had to go home. But today it was sunny and nothing would ruin this date. I had to try on like a million different outfits before Carrie and I found the one I should wear. I decided on my denim skirt and my purple tie dye tank top with my purple ballet flatts. I let my curly hair dangle from my back just how he complimented it the other day.

" You look great sis he will love you!" Carrie shrieked handing me a rectangle box. Oh I loved gifts.

" You didn't have to get me anything!" I told her.

" I insist open it!" She said. I unwrapped the blue wrapping paper and there was a disposable camera.

" I want you to take pictures of you and Brady." She told me.

" Thanks sis." I hugged her placing the camera in my purse. I heard a knock on the door down stairs.

" MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IT'S HIM!" I yelled at Carrie jumping over her and running down stairs into my boyfriends arms.

" Did someone miss me?" He chuckled. I kissed him quickly.

" Well of course." I smiled. I pulled out the camera.

" Oh daddy I almost forgot Carrie got me a camera can you take a picture of me and Brady?" I asked him handing him the camera.

" Fine." He grumbled not liking the idea that his daughter had a boyfriend. Brady put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. It was such a cute picture. This one would have to get framed.

" Back by ten Brady." My dad warned giving me back the camera.

" Yes sir I will see you later." He told him wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled at dad and then left.

" Why do you say sir? You are just as old as dad you just don't look like it because that would be weird." I laughed.

" I am your boyfriend I need to stay on his good side." He explained.

" My dad wouldn't dare hurt you. You are too important to me." I told kissing his cheek. He smiled and brought me to a set up picnic table on the sand . It had candles and everything.

" Oh Brady it is perfect!" I hugged him.

" I'm glad you think so but it's only perfect cause your here." He whispered in my ear. He pulled out a chair for me. He pulled out my favorite. A cheese pizza with Ketchup to drink ( Hey I do it ).

" Oh my favorite!" I told him.

" I know." He told me. Brady and I started to talk about sports for some reason. I hated sports so I don't know why it even came up.

" Any sports that you want to pursue?" He asked.

" I kinda always wanted a to get into volleyball." I confessed.

" Hmm an opportunity to see my girlfriend in tight shorts I think you should do it." He grinned as I slapped his arm giving me a bruise on my hand.

" Do you want me to put some ice on that?" He asked in his protective boyfriend voice. I nodded cause it hurt a lot. We made it back to my house. I just had to slap him and ruin our date. We went to my house no one was in the first floor. Brady carefully took my hand in a ice pack and cooled it off.

" You be careful with this hand." He told me.

" Darn and I was going to try out for volleyball." I teased.

" Why did I have to open my mouth?!" He laughed.

" I love you Brady." I told him.

" I love you too." He said kissing me before he left. That was well not a magical date Brady was there so it was fine

**Alright for all you Carrie Collin fans they are in the next chapter. There relationship isn't going as smoothly though.**

**alice500**


	8. Go Fish like you care

**Alright the last one was Taylor and Brady and this one is Carrie and Collin. I must warn you in this story Collin and Carrie have a but rougher road then Taylor and Brady.**

Carrie's POV

Well my love life was going well amazing. I had someone who loved me and cared so much about me. Now I kinda know how Taylor felt with Brady. Today Collin was going to pick me up from school and we were going to go fishing to make up for that one time we didn't go. I was excited that I was going to be spending time with Collin. All the girls were so jealous at school that we had older boyfriends. I didn't blame them most of the guys at this school were complete jerks. It was so bad when one of the girls came up to us in the lunch room. Her name was Samantha and she thought she ruled the school because she was rich.

" So I hear you are dating Collin and Brady." She sneered.

" Um yeah I am dating Collin and Taylor is dating Brady. What is it to you?" I asked rudely. Everyone looked at me shocked. I was always the good girl. Not this time.

" Oh I was just thinking that I wouldn't want to be Collins 100th girlfriend." She told me everyone giggling behind her.

" Yeah you would know." It was true that Collin had dated Samantha. The cafeteria gasped at my bold move.

" You have a bad rep in my book now girl." She said trying to threaten me. It was not working.

" I have a good rep actually. I've got , smart, funny, and pretty. What have you got failed the 5th grade twice, mean, and lets admit a tad but slutty?" I asked her walking away. She needed to be shown that , that behavior is not acceptable and I will not be treated that way. Everyone congratulated my braveness even the teachers who were sick of Samantha's behavior.

Finally the bell rang at the end of the day. I was so anxious to see Collin. I packed my history notes for the big test tomorrow and all my homework in my pink backpack. Taylor came up to me with a smile on her face.

" Brady is taking me home do you need a ride?" She asked. I could see that she wanted to spend some time alone with Brady.

" No that's OK Collin is picking me up and then we are going fishing."

" Good cause I am going to go make out with Brady." She squealed.

" Hey I don't need the details!" I told her disgusted.

" Like I didn't see you and Collin this morning." She grinned as I blushed thinking how Collin said goodbye to me this morning. Brady came up to me waved and then whisked her away hand in hand.

It was ten minutes after he was supposed to pick me up and he was not here yet. I was sitting on the curb of the parking lot waiting for him to pick me up.

Half and hour had come and gone and I was losing hope that he would show up. I stayed at the curb though.

I was done. It had been an hour. He had totally forgotten about me. My phone started buzzing I got the iphone last month. The buzz let me know when someone updated there facebook status. It read that Collin was playing basketball with Paul. Oh so he choose Paul over me. Great. I walked home. Slowly to avoid going and seeing Collin. I am going to go the cliff I decided. I could study. Yeah that would get my mind off the whole Collin thing. I set my bag up to the cliff. I pulled out my history notes and started to study the history of China.

I spent a good hour and a half studying before I decided to go home and go to sleep early. I wasn't hungry and I really didn't want to talk to anyone now. I walked faster this time just because I wanted to go home . When I got home. Collin, Brady, and Taylor were playing cards in the kitchen. Collins face lit up when he saw me . I came over to tell Taylor that I was going to bed. I pushed him away when he tried to hug me.

" What's wrong?" He asked. I took his cards and threw them against the wall.

" Go fish." I told him coldly before going up stairs to bed. He didn't care. I was a fool for thinking he did.

**I wanted some drama so I wrote it! Review!**


	9. Singing just makes it hurt more

**I like Carrie and Collin they are more fun and dramatic to write about. Hope you enjoy!  
**

Carrie's POV

Collin was such a jerk. He didn't even remember we were supposed to go fishing or he was supposed to pick me up. He didn't care. I guess he didn't love me like I thought he did. Taylor had such a better boyfriend then I did. Brady never forgot about Taylor. I wasn't going to cry over someone who didn't care anymore. My tears deserved something better to cry over. I locked myself in my room just because I didn't want to see his face. I was not sad as much as I was angry at this moment. When someone was that in considerate dosent deserve my attention. I wasn't one of those pay all your attention on my girlfriends but when someone makes you a promise they should care enough to follow through. I didn't care if he played basketball with Paul but he told me he would pick me up and he didn't. Someone started to pound on my door.

" Who is it?" I asked hoping it was Taylor.

" It's Collin baby let me in." He pleaded. I didn't answer and I didn't plan on it. He didn't call to tell me he wasn't coming so I wasn't going to answer him.

" Please talk to me." He pleaded.

" Whats the use anymore if you are not going to listen." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

" All right I'm going to go I guess I'll see you later." He said giving up. I didn't know what to do anymore. If I should give us another chance or if he is not just ready for that right now. I loved him I just don't think he loved me enough. Enough time for thinking this was time to do something. This hurt so much. Not knowing what to do where to turn. No one would understand. Everyone was too happy to know sadness. I decided to go out for a walk and clear my head. I didn't care if it was eight o clock at night and it was raining and I was in shorts and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and Brady was with with Taylor on the couch. I went to the door to go outside.

" Carrie it's raining out." She said trying to reason with me.

" Should I even care anymore?" I asked crying before I slammed the door behind me. I started running. Running always made the pain less harsh. Not this time. I trudged myself along thinking why this was even this hard. If he really loved me it wouldn't hurt this much. I sat down in the mud. I could care less if I was getting all dirty. I felt two hands on my shoulder. It was Collin. Of course. He picked me out of the mud and hugged me close. I didn't want to pull away I was to comfortable in his arms. I had to do something. Something that would hurt us both.

" Collin I think we need to breakup." I told him crying.

" Carrie don't do this I love you and I'm so sorry." He cried as well.

" I don't think you are ready for a relationship right now. I don't think it is fair to me. I think we just need sometime to think." I stuttered out closing my eyes. This hurt so much. I kissed him one last time gently and slowly I walked away left him speechless and crying. This was so hard. Everyone was so concerned when I got home. I was soaked ( no one could tell I was crying I was so wet), tired, and heartbroken. I ignored all of them and made myself into my room as I grabbed my guitar from across the room.

"_ All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down_

_And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out_

_And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

_Lookin' so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could'a loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cuz its worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You had me calling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away no_

_You use to shine so bright_

_But I watched our love it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_" This was so true and that's what made it hurt even more.

Collins POV

I can't believe she just broke up with me. I wanted to die right there because without her there was no reason to live. I managed to walk home and grab my guitar from my room and sat on the porch watching the rain fall.

_"Yeah_

_Woah_

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are._

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go_

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm (yeah)_

_Before the storm_

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up._

_:I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the lights from going out_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_We always say,_

_A heart is not a whole_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone._

_I'm flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you_

_Like I did before the storm_

_Yeah_

_Like I did before,_

_The storm_." This was so true. That made the pain burn hotter.

**I know its a sad chapter :( Sorry The song that Carrie Sang was Your Not Sorry by Taylor Swift and the song Collin sang was Before the Storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. I felt those songs really fit this chapter. Like always. Review!**

**alice500**


	10. I guess

**I love Carrie she is a lot like me smart but cautious. I think that may be her down fall in this story. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

Carrie's POV

I tried to live life thinking about what is best for me. What can I do to make my life better. I tried to convince myself that breaking up with Collin was the right thing to do. I couldn't help but think of him. By this time everyone knew that I broke up with Collin. Everyone on the rez looked at me like I was some monster. I cried a little bit for the first couple of days after the breakup then I decided to suck it up and this was my desicon. Today Taylor finally decided to take me a party. I had not been to a party in months. She said I needed to get my mind off him and just move on. I didn't want to move on I did however want to get it off my mind. I could not wait until the party. I was going to wear a pink dress that Taylor and I got at Macy's. She got the same one in blue. I was also wearing the emerald necklace that Collin gave me .

" Thanks for going to the party with me sis." Taylor said smiling.

" Is Brady going?" I asked.

" No he is running patrols tonight." She told me doing her makeup.

" That stinks." I told her putting on my makeup.

" No cause I get to spend it with my awesome twin sister." She told me.

" Well thanks." I chuckled. We grabbed our purses and headed out the door. The party was about three doors down so we decided to walk. Everyone was going to the party. The whole rez was invited because it was our cousin Miley and Mandy's 18th birthday party. We got them a copy of there favorite movie. The Hannah Montana Movie. When we got to the house there was so many people that you could hardly move in the room. Seth greeted us at the door.

" How are my favorite nieces?" He asked hugging us.

" We are great Uncle Seth." I told him smiling.

" I need to Breathe!" Taylor chuckled in Uncle Seth's famous bear hug.

" Alright kiddo go enjoy the party." He told us leading us to the dance floor. My favorite song came on Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I decided to dance.

" Dance off!" Paul hollered. Everyone decided to dance. Taylor and I were the best since we took hip hop classes when we were 13. When the song was over Paul grabbed our wrists up to the air.

" We have our champions!" We laughed as we started to dance to the next song. Everyone was cheering us on as we danced . I was exhausted by the sixth song and I had to go get punch at the far table on the right. I got two cups one for me and one for Taylor who was sitting down out of breath. I saw a couple in the corner kissing and smiled. That was how Collin and I should be. I went over and passed the couple as I went to go give Taylor her drink. The couple was Collin and that girl that sang pop at the entertainment gig. My heart dropped. I kept a steady face though. I gave Taylor her drink and then I put mine down to her.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" I got to give someone something." She let go of my arm as I went over to where Collin and that tramp was. I unclasped my necklace from my neck. My face had no expression. Collin looked surprised as I came up to him.

" Hey Collin here's the necklace that you gave me." I put the necklace in his palm. He looked confused and gave it back to me.

" This is yours." He told me smiling. I didn't smile though.

" No because necklace came with a promise that you would never date another girl. The promise is broken and I don't want this as a constant reminder." I handed it back to him walking away. I walked out that door. I just needed to go home. I walked as fast I could. I ran into my house and slammed the door. It shouldn't hurt like this told myself. I guess I never considered the fact that he would date. I guess I thought he would fight for me. I guess I was wrong

**Please review!**


	11. Picture to Burn

Carrie's POV

I wonder how long it takes for the pain to go away. The pain that feels like a fire burning in the bottom of your soul. That was a way to put it. My soul was being burned. It hurt so much to see him with that girl. Like he had completely gotten over me in a matter of days. If I was so damn important to him he would have stuck around and fought for me. I would never ever trust him again. It was too much for me anymore. I couldn't take all the pain it was causing me in the first place. I had a feeling that I would never let this go. I know I broke up with him but how would you feel if a guy you loved for a long time got over you so fast? I would have to put on a smile though for my sister and my family. I couldn't be weak when everyone else was strong. I tried to act normal. Eat, sleep, join in some conversation and then repeat the same day over and over again untill I feel like I am OK. Taylor was always busy with Brady so it was easy being by myself. Today was the day I was going to burn the picture that I had taken with Collin on our first date. To me it was a bad memory of that scum bag that I dated. I went up to my cliff and got my burner and set flame to it. It felt good to know that I was one step closer. I felt another set of hands behind me. Again it was Collin.

" Will you ever just leave me alone?" I asked almost yelling.

" I wanted to just say I am sorry and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my friend again?" He asked the idiotic question.

" I am so sick and tired of you saying your sorry and then you go do some idiotic thing like kiss another girl! Like I was never even in your damn life! I still love you but you are so stupid you can't hang onto me! I can never be your friend knowing I want more!" I yelled at him.

" If you still love me then why did you break up with me?" He asked.

" I broke up with me because you use girls and then breakup with them. You did that with me. You said you love me not enough to fight for me though right? You know what go sell your story to someone else cause I'm not buying anymore of your damn lies." I shouted at him walking away. I wish he would stop making this harder then it already was.

**Short I know I'm sorry! Review like always!**

**alice500**


	12. Gonna Flip

**Sorry for all you Taylor Brady fans I really want to write about Carrie! Read and Enjoy! **

**Carrie's POV**

He claims to love me. He claimed to never want another girl. Those were all claims. I wasn't going to waste my time anymore. He wasnt worth my time. If he really loved me he wouldn't have kissed her he wouldn't take no for an answer. I was going to clear him from my mind. Start new. I walked home not crying just so angry of how he was treating this situation I had to remember one thing though I was a confident person and I could take whatever was thrown at him. I came in the door and like always Taylor and Brady were on the couch I sat next Taylor.

" What happened?" She asked.

" He said he wanted to be friends and I said no and other things were said that I don't want to mention." I told her trying to stay calm.

" I think you should be his friend. He is beating himself up about it." Brady said. That was it they need to be told .

" OK Brady theoretically is someone told you they loved you then you broke up with them because they weren't ready for a relationship then you went to a party and they kissed someone else you would want to be there friend?" I asked outraged. Brady looked embarrassed. I hadn't told anyone that he kissed another girl.

" He kissed someone else?" Taylor asked.

" At the party he brought the girl that sings at the gigs." I told her.

" Im so sorry Carrie I didn't know he kissed someone else." Brady told me as he embraced me in a hug.

" It's OK I was the one who kept it a secret. Do you guys get why I cant be his friend though?" I asked.

" Yeah." They said simultaneously.

" I am going to go to my room. Have fun you two." I told them.

" You can hang with us if you want too." Taylor said.

" If you really want me too." I said.

" Sure do you guys want to go to the beach?" She asked.

" Um yeah sure just go let me get changed." I told them. I felt guilty that I was ruining there alone time. I went and got changed in my pink polka dots bikini and I covered it up with my black tank top and pink shorts. They were waiting down stairs for me Taylor and Brady holding hands.

" I'm ready when you guys are." I told them. Brady opened the door with his other hand as we took his car down to the beach. The beach we were going to was the one farthest from our home. This beach was the warmest and was the best for swimming because it was less rocky than others. We got there and it was packed due to the awesome sunny week unusual to Forks and La Push so we soaked it while we could.

" Ooohh I cant wait to get in the water!" I squealed.

" Are you serious? The water is still not warm enough to go into." Taylor asked in disbelief as I was taking off my tank top and shorts.

" I didn't wear my swimsuit for nothing." I shrugged running in the water. I was the only one in the water and everyone looked at me like I was crazy as Taylor was laughing with Brady as I did a back flip in the water. I was going to enjoy the time I had whether people laughed or not. I swam to shore after a little while and started to tan because I was freezing now. When I was finally dry and a little tanner than usual I got up and dried off my hair. I noticed now that many more people were in the water. Cool I started a trend. When I looked around Taylor and Brady were walking along the side of the beach. I grabbed my clothes and tucked them in my beach bag. I guess I should pack up the car. I went to the parking lot only to find Collin. God he went through girls so fast! With the new girl Annabell on his arm. They were headed to the beach. He was staring at me.

" Um do you have a staring problem? Stare at your girlfriend not me." I told him angrily. He then started going in my direction.

" Get away from me!It thought I made that perfectly clear." I told him. He hung his head like he was sad and walked away. Taylor and Brady came running over.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Nothing I'm going to run to the house." I told them through my teeth.

" Carrie that's nine miles!" She said.

" I need time to think I am going to stay at maybe Miley and Mandy's tonight. Can I see your cell they only live about 2 miles from here." I told them I ran track so that was not that far. Taylor handed me the phone. I called my Uncle Seth.

" Hiya Taylor!" He said excited.

" Um no this is Carrie on Taylor's cell. Uncle Seth can I spend the night over at your house?" I asked.

" Sure darling do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

" No I'm fine I'm only about two miles away." I told him. He chuckled.

" You are so much like your mother!" He laughed before he hung up. I gave a Taylor her phone back.

" Sis how long will you be gone?" She asked.

" I don't know I will call though." I hugged her and started running in the other direction at a steady pace. This was the exact kinda time I needed to clear my head. Actually I was done thinking I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted to act like Collin and I never happened so I can not overreact when I see Collin with his latest girl toy. That was good plan. He could date a million girls for all I care. Cause if he would rather date those girls then me he doesn't have taste at all. He is missing out on a smart, pretty, and nice girl I had to remind myself.

It took me about an hour to get to Uncle Seth's. Mandy and Miley were sitting on the bench on there porch. They squealed when they saw me. I ran into there open arms.

" I missed you so much! We never did see you at the party!" Miley told me while still hugging me.

" Hey share my little cuz." Mandy said grabbing me.

" Girls I need to breathe." I told them they backed off and laughed.

" How long are you here for?" Miley asked.

" Maybe a couple nights I don't know yet." I told them.

" Well you can stay in our room! We will have a little slumber party." Miley and Mandy were the perky ones in the family. Actually a slumber party sounded like a fun idea.

" That sounds cool!" I told them running into the house. Aunt Demi and Uncle Seth were on the couch. Aunt Demi ran up to me.

" Carrie! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" She hugged me.

" Yeah I know you are my favorite aunt!" I told her. Everyone from my dad's side didn't like me much I didn't know why.

" Well thanks. Sweetie. How long are you here for?" She asked.

" I don't know." I told them.

" You can stay here as long as you want." Auntie told me. Seth crossed his arms and pouted in the corner. I ran up to him.

" You didn't think I forgot about my favorite Uncle did I?" I asked hugging him. I could feel him smile. Miley and Mandy took me up to there room. It was my kinda room pink. We sat on there plush carpets and pulled out the makeup trunk they had.

" SO I hear that you are dating Collin." Mandy said. I chuckled.

" I was." I told them.

" Oh my god what happened?" Miley asked.

" Well at first I was avoiding him because I wanted him to be more than friends with me and I couldn't stand him dating a new girl every week anymore. Then he wrote me a song at sang it at the gig." I told them before Miley interrupted.

" Oh how romantic." She squealed.

" We dated for about a week while you two were at your college tours he even gave me a necklace that promised me that he would never date another girl. Then one day he promised to pick me up from school and completely forgot about me he was shooting hoops with Paul. I broke up with him because I could see his wasn't ready for a relationship. I cried a lot but then I decided to go to your party. I would never think that Collin would date another girl. I thought he would fight for me. I was mistaken that's when I found him making out with that pop gig chick. I gave him back his emerald heart necklace." I told them.

" That's so tragic! That is more sad then that lifetime movie we watched last night!" Miley told me.

" Have you talked to him since the party?" Mandy asked.

" He asked me to be his friend I obviously said no. He was staring at me at the beach today." I told them laughing. Miley and Mandy looked like they both had the same idea.

" God you guys have an idea. That's never good." I told them.

" There is a dance that some of the older kids got can get you in cause we know the owner. Age groups 18 to 25. Which means that Collin will be there. He NEVER misses a party. We are going to make you drop dead gorgeous so we can make him so jealous at the party." They told me. I smiled at the idea.

" I love the idea!" I told them. This was going to be interesting.

**ohh Next chapter will be making over Carrie! I am debating that or a masacarade dance. You decide! First reviewer gets the choice. You decide make Collin jealous with her looks or a mascarade dance that I will give my own twist to! Review like always! Vote aswell!**

**alice500  
**


	13. Collin my hero?

I was going to become a barbie doll. Miley and Mandy got out a whole suitcase worth of makeup and thirty dresses from Alice to choose from. Miley picked an aquamarine one and Mandy picked a lime green one. They had it all. Mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, lip liner I had never seen so much makeup in my life I guess that is what they had being related to Alice and all. I choose the perfect dress. The dress was hot pink with a black ribbon across the middle. I put on some mascara and eye shadow along with lip gloss. I had to admit with the dress and all the makeup I looked at least two years older. Miley and Mandy looked proud that they had made over me.

" Carrie you look amazing!" They shrieked. We went arm in arm and got in there sports car ( a gift from there great grandfather Edward ). We all looked amazing. The party was so busy. I was the youngest one there I could get in though because of my fabulous cousins.

" Hey ladies how are we doing tonight?" Travis the guy from up the street asked flirting with Miley.

" We are fine Travis. This is my little cousin Carrie can we sneak her in?" Miley asked mysteriously her hands on his chest.

" Anything for you." He told her letting us in.

" You can get any guy like putty in your hands!" I told her.

" It helps to be part human, werewolf and vampire." Miley told me.

" Plus you could get any guy you wanted but you choose not too." Mandy reminded me heading over to the dance floor.

" Let's dance!" I told them grabbing them towards the dance floor. There were a lot of guys that were definitely gorgeous but I never felt the sensation of flirting like the other girls did. I got numerous numbers in the past few minutes. I trashed them all. I spotted someone in the corner of my eye. He was sitting by himself looking at everyone on the dance floor. It was too dark to see his face though. He was looking at me with a weird stare of adoration. I wanted to talk to him because he seemed shy and alone. I walked over smiling and sat next to him not yet looking at his face. I looked up and there was Collin sitting in the chair.

" Did you come here alone?" I asked hoping to god that he would say yes. That was all I needed to hear a yes.

" No Melanie is coming back in a few minutes." He told me not meeting my gaze ashamed as he should be.

" I should have guessed. Bye Collin I hope you have a nice life." I told him my voice cracking at the end. He grabbed me and hugged me as I tried to fight his strong hold he finally let go.

" Stay away from me. Go back to your date and I truly hope that you can find someone someday that will love you and stay with you forever. " I told him before walking away tears in my eyes. One tear spilt over. A drunk guy came over to me and blocked my way.

" Oh babe don't cry." He told me trying to touch my face.

" Don't touch me." I told him. He only came closer.

" Aw don't be like that." He told me inches away from my lips. Collin came and threw him out of the way sending him hitting the wall. I was breathless from shock and crying.

" Don't you ever touch her or it will be a lot harder." He told him. But before I could thank him he had already left.

**I know kinda a Edward Bella scene but I thought it was dramatic and romantic at the same time! In a few chapters a few things will happen that will completely make your mind explode!**

**alice500**


	14. Kitty Cat Carrie

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Taylor's POV

I was sitting on the couch my head rested on Brady's chest. I was so worried about Carrie. I knew she loved him but she was afraid that he would move onto another girl like he seemed to do a lot. They were meant to be together. Time to think of a plan.

" Don't you think Collin is being stupid?" I asked looking up at him.

" Yeah." He chuckled.

" I don't think he get's that if he stops dating all these girls that he will have a better chance with her." I sighed.

" Yeah probably." He sighed as well.

" Your sister isn't the most forgiving person though." He reminded me.

" Really?" I asked sarcastically as he laughed.

" We need to get them together." I told him.

" Oh no I see your match making eyes." He said.

" So? I want to see my sister happy." I told him kinda angry.

" Don't you think that they should do this by themselves?" He asked skeptical of my skills.

" Um do you really think my sister will make the first move?" I asked.

" No I guess you are right but what can we do?" He asked.

"I've got a few things in mind." I said mischievously.

Carrie's POV

I cant believe he saved me like that. I was about to get kissed by a man I don't love and he save me the only man I ever wanted to kiss. I was really mad at myself for not saying sorry sooner. After that I went home before the party was even over. Miley and Mandy were still dancing when I left. Miley dancing with Travis. I think they are getting together soon. I hope they do. I walked home my own home. I had to go home for the day I had been dreading for days. My sweet sixteen. I know that most girls would be excited for it but I didn't want the attention. Alice had planned the entire event and invited the WHOLE 10th grade. The whole pack was invited my aunt that lived in Texas was coming out for it so everyone was making a big deal out of one birthday. When I got home Brady and Taylor were on the couch again I swear that's all they did all day. They were talking but stopped when I came in. If I knew my sister then she was up to something.

" What were you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

" Nothing." She lied.

" Your lying." I told her.

" It's none of your business. I was telling Brady how we should get married some day." She lied again.

" I know my sister and I KNOW when she is lying." I told her hands across my chest.

" I'm not telling you go talk to someone else." She said coldly.

" Who? I broke up with my boyfriend, the town thinks I am a monster and my own sister is keeping secrets from me." I told her.

" Carrie-" She started.

" Save it I don't want to hear it!" I told her. Taylor got out of her seat angry her face was red.

" Maybe that's your damn problem! You think you know everything so you don't think you need to listen to what everyone has to say." She yelled Brady holding her back now.

" Well if that's the case then go on telling Brady your secret cause I don't know anything about that!" I yelled back.

" You know what it is a good thing Collin thing broke up with a inconsiderate person like you!" She yelled. She crossed the Collin line. A single tear ran down my cheek. My own sister was here insulting me and bring up my ex boyfriend that I loved in front of my face.

" I won't be going to the party tomorrow. I won't go where I'm not wanted." I told her running into my room. I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. My sister was the last thing I had left. I lost her too. Why did these bad things keep happening to me?

**Originally this story was going to be about a sister bond. But I changed it so I wanted to get one cat fight in there? Will Carrie show up at her own party? I don't know read to find out! Review like always**

**alice500**


	15. Goodbyes

**I hope you guys like this chapter I whipped it up in about an hour so I don't know how good it is! Busy today and tomorrow so I don't know when I will update**

Carrie's POV

I meant what I said. I am not going to my own suite sixteen party. I was not going to be in the same room as my backstabbing sister right now. She had to sleepover at Miley and Mandy's because I would not open the locked door. The Cullens are going to move to Colorado soon and I decided that I might want to go there. Without my family. True I would miss my mom, my dad, Uncle Seth, Aunt Demi, Miley, and Mandy but no one else liked me so what was the point anyways. Sometimes I wonder why these things happen to me. I was laying on my bed curled up in a ball staring at the hot pink dress I was supposed to wear tonight. I threw it against the wall. Someone knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" I asked sniffling.

" Mom can I come in pumpkin?" She asked. I went over to unlock the door. She was standing there with daddy. They came in and sat next to me on my bed.

" I know you and your sister had a fight but she feels really bad about it I think you need to talk to her about it." My mom told me.

" Mom I trusted her. First she kept a secret from her and then she brought up Collin right in my face! I cant talk to her." I told her.

" Honey you at least have to go to your own party!" She tried to comfort me in her arms.

" I don't want to go where most of the people hate me! I only have five friends at school and they will get over it. I don't want to be somewhere where I am not wanted. I think I am going to go spend the night at someone's house." I said getting up to pack my bags.

" Fine go but at least tell me where you are going." Dad said kind of angry and agitated.

" I don't know maybe the Cullen's maybe someone else on the rez. Don't worry about me I'm a strong girl and I can take care of myself." It told them as I gave them a weak smile.

" Take this." My dad said handing me a one hundred dollar bill.

" Dad I cant take this it wouldn't be right." I told him. He put it in my open palm and then wrapped my own hand around it.

" I was going to give it to you tonight at the party but you may need it" He said giving me an awkward smile back. I hugged them one last time before packing up some of my things. I packed a few days worth of cloth's and my favorite stuffed animal cat that Collin won me when I was in 6th grade at the school carnival. He got it for me because I was his little Carrie Cat. I smiled at that thought. I was his and he was mine. I couldn't think about that. Cause he was always going to be in someone elses arms except mine. Don't cry Carrie you are stronger that. I packed up my bright pink suitcase and headed downstairs where Taylor, Brady, my mom and my dad were sitting. My sister got up.

" Carrie can you please forgive me?" She asked.

" Not now Tay because what you said hurt but I love you don't forget that." I reminded her embracing her in a hug. I could feel her crying. I wiped a tear away from her face.

" Don't be sad. Happy Birthday." I told her smiling and patting her back. Oh I almost forgot Her gift. For our first birthday our parents gave us a charm bracelet. The first charm was a number one that was purple. We got a new charm every year. Once we were old enough that was our gift to each other. This year the one I got her was a blue cake with a 16 on it. I grabbed her wrist and put it on her bracelet. Now she had 16. She reached in her pocket and grabbed the same charm except pink. She grabbed my wrist and put it on it addition to my 15 charms. I hugged her one last time then moved onto the rest of my goodbyes. Brady had his arms open. I hugged him.

" Hurt my sister I hurt you!" I joked as we both chuckled.

" Bye Brady I will miss you." I told him.

" I'll miss you too little sis." That was the first time I had been given that nickname by Brady.

" I like that nickname." I told him smiling. He chuckled letting me go of the hug. Now the harder part my mom and dad. My dad just hugged me for a hard minute then passed me onto my mother. She cried onto my shoulder. I patted her back this time.

" Mom you have raised me well I will be OK." I reassured her.

" I know I will just miss you is all." She sniffled.

" I will call as soon as I can." I told her walking out the door. That was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I never would have imagined that I would have to say goodbye to my sister, my bro ( my new nickname for him ), my mom and dad. I kept walking until I reached the house. The person opened the door .

" I'm sorry I just didn't know where else to go."

**Cliffhanger! I know! OMG! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	16. You look beautiful tonight

**YOUR CLIFFHANGER IS GONE! READ NOW! **

" Im sorry I didn't know where to go." I told Collin shocked standing at his door. He was not saying anything so I went up to him and gave him the biggest hug. He hugged me back burrying his face in my hair. I felt like he was never going to let go. I didn't want him too. I let go.

" Please don't leave me." He begged.

" I don't want to." I told him. I put my bag in his guest room. He was waiting for me on the couch. I sat down next to him and put my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

" How I have missed this sound." I told him. He brought my face to look at his face.

" You never had to leave it." He said hurt. I hugged him.

" I couldn't stand knowing that you would go after other girls." I said looking down at my feet. He placed his finger under my chin.

" I only went after other girls because I couldn't have you Carrie. You are the only one I ever loved why don't you get that?" He asked.

" I dont know anymore a part of me wants to kiss you so bad right now but another part of me doesn't want to get hurt again." I told him.

" I promise I will never hurt you again Carrie. I love you." He told me.

" I love you too." I told him as we smiled at each other.

" Well what are you waiting for?" I asked him. He looked confused.

" What?" He asked. I went up two inches from his lips.

" Kiss me." I whispered. He knotted his fingers in my hair and kissed me. It was everything I had been missing for month's. My lips moved quicker as I wanted the more and more. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before with an adoration and passion. He broke off to look at me. My face fell that he was done kissing me after all that time we had spent apart.

" There will be plenty of time for that later." He promised me.

" What are you planning?" I asked worried. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch.

" You are attending your sweet sixteen my love." He told me.

" Collin!" I whined I really didn't want to go. He put his arms around my waist .

" There is a dress waiting for you in the guest room closet." He told me.

" Wait how did you know I would be coming here?" I asked.

" A little birdy told me." He said.

" Alice." I accused. I loved that little pixie but she was so annoying!

" Yup." He chuckled. He shoved me in the guest bedroom. When I looked in the closet I found the most amazing dress laying on the rack. The dress was almost hot pink that dragged to the floor **( picture on profile check it out! ). **It had a halter top with silver beads on it as well as the middle. It had two sections removed revealing my sides a tad. I wore silver high heels shoes that made me at least five inches taller. I wonder if Collin would like it. I walked out of the door way. Collin was not there. I went to the kitchen he was not there. Not in the Bathroom. Not in the living room. At last I looked in his room where I caught him in his boxers. I shut the door embarrassed. Luckily he didn't see me in the dress. When he walked out he was amazing in his white dress shirt and black dress pants. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His eyes immediately focused on me. His eyes running up and down my body. He grabbed my waist and put his hands on the sides that were revealed. He put his lips to my ear.

" You look beautiful tonight." He said before kissing me like he did before. He broke off to whisper,

" I love you and I always will."

**Did you guys like it? There is a picture of Carrie's amazing dress on my profile. It is a must see amazing dress ! The story is not over! Like always Review!**

**alice500**


	17. Forbidden

**Sorry for the wait went shopping today. Well here it is!**

Carrie's POV

Collin took my hand in his as we walked out his door. I was wondering what people would think about the two of us together. I know I didn't care. But I know my dad would have some words to say about this. It looked like the party had already started. Everyone had there cars parked in the driveway and Brady's drive way next door. Great I was late for my own party. When I walked in everyone was scattered around the room talking. My dad and mom were near the door. My dad's eyes filled with anger and rage as he came over to us.

" You get your hands off my daughter you hear?" He asked in his Texas accent.

" With all respect sir she showed up at my house." He told him.

" You have a reputation for going out with girls and then breaking there hearts how do I know that you will not do that to my daughter?" He asked protective of me of course.

" Because I love her sir." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

" And I love him daddy." I told him.

" I don't care you are forbidden to see him ever again young lady."

" But daddy!-" I started He interrupted me.

" No buts young lady I don't want you dating this boy " He said sternly.

" This is not some boy dad I am in love with him." I told him as I clutched onto Collins shirt.

" You may say that now but what about in a couple weeks when he breaks up with you?" He said more telling then asking.

" I will not break up with your daughter." He promised holding onto me closer.

" Get off my property you hear?" He demanded. Collin let go of me and headed out the door.

" You just took away the love of my life are you happy?" I yelled the whole rooms attention turning to me.

" Carrie it is for your own good." He told me.

" Can't you see I was happy? What if I took mom away from you? How would you feel?" I asked hurt. He just stood there speechless. I went up the stairs. What was my existince if I couldn't be with the one I loved?

**Short but I had to add something to make this more dramatic so I could make the story longer. Review like always! **

**alice500**


	18. Some what of a happy ending

**This is short but I have some what of a writers block and it was a miracle that I wrote this!**

Caleb's POV

I think I did what was right. When you thought of it he was always breaking girls hearts and I didn't want him breaking my little girls heart even if they claimed to love each other. Leah did not speak to me all night something was up. The party was over and she was sitting in her bed an immediate signal something was wrong. I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She shoved them off.

" Whats wrong babe?" I asked. She grabbed my pillow and threw it to the floor.

" Go sleep on the couch." She growled.

" What's your problem?" I asked her.

" Go ask your heartbroken daughter." She snapped.

" I was just doing what was right for her!" I told her.

" Oh so you think making her stay away from the man she loves is right for her?" She asked yelling.

" Yeah in fact I do." I told her.

" In fact I think you are going to sleep on the couch tonight." She told me.

" Fine." I growled at her. I slammed the door and walked down the stairs knowing what I was doing was the right thing.

Carrie's POV

I can't believe my father ever did that to me. Collin and I were just getting back together and he ruined all of that. Collin had kissed me again and I felt bliss. My dad took that all away from me. He was dead to me now. I don't get why he even said that to me. Didn't he want me to be happy? I guess not. At about ten o'clock at night my phone vibrated. Who was calling me at ten o clock at night? Collin's picture popped up on my screen. I answered it.

" My dad is going to kill you if he knew about this." I whispered not wanting to wake Taylor up.

" I'm sorry babe but I needed to talk to you I miss you." He admitted. I can't believe he missed me he was so sweet!

" Oh baby I missed you too but my dad forbid me to see you." I told him

" I don't care I have to see you." He told me.

" How?" I asked.

" Look behind you." He ordered. I looked behind me at my window out to my balcony and saw his smiling face against the window. I tip toed to the door and unlocked it. I hopped into his open arms. He kissed me from my neck to my lips. I hugged him knowing that this would have to last for a while. He kissed me for a while before breaking off. He took my hand and brought it up to his cheek.

" I know this is forbidden but we will make this work." He promised me.

" Thank you that means the world to me. Daddy will come around he is just protective." I told him hugging him.

" I should go before Taylor wakes up." He told me. Breaking away.

" Yeah." I agreed. He cupped my face in his hands.

" I love you." He told me. He kissed me slowly but gently before looking at my expression.

" I love you too." I told him smiling before he headed out the window. This was a somewhat of a happy ending for the day. I guess.

**Just so we are clear the story is not over the drama is yet to come! Review like always!**

**alice500**


	19. You Know?

Carrie's POV

It was so hard not seeing Collin. Like part of me was missing. Was this supposed to hurt so damn much. I woke up in the morning to find my sister smiling at me.

" What?" I asked.

" I overheard you and Collin last night." She grinned while she was talking. I gasped and cupped my hand over my mouth. Damn. We had been so careful not to wake her up she was one hell of an actress.

" How?" I asked frightened that she would take her revenge and tell dad and ruin my plan with Collin. That was worse case scenario in my book.

" I am the best at fake sleeping. Don't worry your pretty face off I am not telling dad. I can see that you really love each other." I went up to her and hugged her in a famous Uncle Seth bear hug.

" You are forgiven." I whispered in her ear. She perked up.

" I am?!" She asked excited. I hugged her again.

" Oh course not telling dad shows me that you care." I told her smiling.

" I do so much Carrie." She said practically jumping up and down.

" Ugh we have to go to school." I groaned getting up and heading to the closet. I pulled out my sweatshirt and t-shirt from the Abbey Dawn collection as well as my dark skinny jeans. I put on my converse not the high tops though, those gave me a huge rash ugh. I headed downstairs and mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. I acted casual as if he was not even there. Why should I give him the time of day. I kissed my mom on the cheek.

" Good morning mom." I told her ignoring dad completely.

" Good morning sweetheart." She replied our usual morning greeting. I grabbed a bowl of my favorite Reese's Puffs. I sat down next to my mother .

" Hello Carrie." My dad said. I did not reply to him. I just sat there in silence eating my cereal. I walked up and grabbed my pink bag.

" Bye Carrie." My dad told me. I sent him a angry glare.

" Don't even talk to me." I told him.

" Young lady you may not like my decision but you sure as hell have to deal with it, it is final and what I say goes in this household." He said shaking his finger.

" Yeah sure whatever." I muttered before giving him the finger and walking out the door. I was going to get in trouble for that one later. I decided to run to school so that my dad would not hunt me down and eat me for giving him the finger. I didn't regret it. He was being so unfair. Collin was my boyfriend and he forbid me to see him. I just thought he handled it so irrationally. There is one word that sums this all up. Drama. How I hate drama. It was so unnecessary. I always had to deal with Drama if it wasn't at home it was with boys or school. Today it was boys and school oh great. This was going to be an interesting day.

School was so boring now a days. The teachers had gotten lazy and all we had to do was read chapter after chapter of our text books nothing challenging enough. The last thing I wanted to do was complain and have the class hate me. The only funny thing that happened today was when Taylor fell asleep during ELA and when the teacher was reading she started snoring and then she got a detention for Friday night. I was so glad when the bell rang at the end of the day even if it meant going home and having to deal with my father. When I got outside I saw Collin leaning against the wall smiling. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms as he grabbed me bridal style. He smile and planted kisses all over my face as I kissed him.

" I am taking you away." He told me carrying me to his car. I pulled out my cell phone to call my mom to tell her I was going out.

" Mom I am going out." I told her.

" OK have fun with Collin." She said.

" How did you know?" I asked. She laughed.

" I know my own daughter." She told me.

" Are you OK with it?" I asked worried.

" Your dad is the only one with a problem I am a OK with it." She said before hanging up.

" My mom is OK with it." I told him.

" Now we just have to deal with your dad." He chuckled. I brought his hands up to my lips and kissed them.

" Don't let anything ruin what we have together." I said looking into his eyes.

" I wont." He promised me.

**Did you like it love it? Review like always!**

**alice500**


	20. Our True Feelings

**I really like this chapter because Carrie and Collin really express about there future and there true feelings about each other. Read and hopefully enjoy!**

Carrie's POV

The secret life with Collin was difficult. We had to sneak around and cut our dates to half an hour before my dad figured out I was NOT were I said I was. I was getting anoyed that I had to keep doing this with Collin but it was the only way we could stay together. He didn't seem to mind though the time we spent together had to last. We got to spend every other day together when I was at " debate practice ". Today was our big date though. I was going to call Mandy and Miley and ask if I could sleepover there then go sleep over in Collins guest bedroom.

" Hiya Carrie!" Miley greeted me like Seth usually does.

" Hey Miley I need you to do me a huge favor." I told her pleading.

" Sure whats the problem?" She asked.

" Well do you know how my dad said I couldn't see Collin anymore?" I asked my voice cracking at the end.

" Yeah." She said in a way meaning for me to continue.

" We have been secretly dating for the past month and we have been having really short dates and greetings every other day. I want to sleep over at his house so we can spend some time together." I told her.

" Are you guys gonna you know?" She asked. I chuckled.

" No, Collin and I don't want to sleep together until we are married like my mom and my dad." I told her.

" Good plan." She chuckled.

" So will you do it?" I asked.

" Of course go have fun with your secret boyfriend." She chuckled as she hung up. Taylor was in on the plan and I had enough supports so my plan would not fail. I took my bag and headed out for the balcony stairs and left my mom a note. I was still not on good terms with my father. I would either ignore him completely or give him an attitude. He deserved it though after all he did take away the only man I ever loved. So if I was sassy and gave him the finger every once in a while that was his problem. My dad made attempts to talk to me but I just ignored him like he wasn't alive. He slept on the couch every night because my mom was still mad at him. His life would be so much better if he just let me date Collin without all the secrets. I walked out the door. I appeared at Collin's doorstep. He didn't even know that I was coming let alone staying in his guest bedroom. He stood there and his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I hugged him in a huge bear hug. He kissed the top of my head and didn't let me go.

" Oh babe I didn't expect you here." He said through my hair. I looked up at him dissapointed.

" Did you not want me here?" I asked sad looking down at our feet. He grabbed my chin and brought it up to look at his face. He kissed me as he cradled my face in his warm hands. He kissed me slow but passionately as if he had a hunger for my love. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization as I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. This kiss was different from others we had shared more passionate and needy. I think I needed him as much as he needed me. I was out of breath by far the best kiss of my life. The best kiss of my life shared with my first and only love of my life. We broke off both smiling at each other will love and adoration in each others eyes.

" Now why would I not want the most amazing smart, funny, and honestly the hottest girl I have ever laid my hands on?" He told me seriously pecking kisses down my neck. He put his hands on my sides and looked in my eyes. I blushed embarrassed.

" Really the hottest girl you have laid your hands on?" I asked embarrassed. He looked at me at smiled and put his hand on my sides again.

" Carrie you are so hot." He emphasized on the word hot as he placed his hot lips on mine again. Someone came running through the door. Collin put his arms around my waist as my hotheaded father came running through the living room.

" Get your hands off my daughter!" He yelled punching Collin in the face. It hurt daddy physically but Collin emotionally.

" Daddy stop!" I yelled putting my arms around Collin's shoulders so he wouldn't hurt him again.

" Not until he stops dating you!" He yelled back.

" Daddy we have been secretly dating for the past month. I love Collin and he loves me. Nothing in the world can keep us apart." I said putting one arm around Collin's waist.

" I am not sure about this." Daddy said unsure.

" Sir with all do respect. I love your daughter and I would never ever hurt her. I plan on marrying her someday." He said squeezing my hands. I looked at him and smiled.

" Really?" I asked hopeful. He kissed me quickly and smiled.

" Of course." He promised me kissing my hands again.

" Daddy he is never going to leave me. Please just let us be happy." I pleaded never taking my hand out of his. Dad put his hands over his eyes.

" Are you sure about this?" He asked skeptical looking at us like an item which we were. I looked up at Collin's smiling face.

" I am sure about Collin." I squeezed his hand harder.

" Fine it will take me a while to get used to the idea but if he really makes you happy." He sighed. I ran over to him and hugged him.

" Daddy thank you so much. Mom will let you sleep in your own bed tonight!" I laughed. He playfully slapped my arm.

" And you will to young lady just because you guys can date doesn't mean that I am comfortable with you sleeping over at your boyfriends house." He chuckled hugging me back.

" OK I guess that is fair." I sighed.

" That's a girl." He said before walking out the door. I pulled Collin down to the couch. I wanted the talk to him about the whole marriage thing.

" Did you just say the whole marriage because of my dad?" I asked. He took my hands to put them to his lips.

" I am 100 percent serious when I say that one day I want you to be my wife." I kissed him so hard that he fell back over the couch panting.

" You are amazing you know that?" He said chuckling.

" Yeah I do." I said proudly.

" I will love you forever." He promised me.

" Forever."

**This is not over the last chapter will be the LAST chapter of the series sad I know. I am trying to write another story about Nessie Jake and Embry. So when this story is done please read it! Like always review!**

**alice500**


	21. Our love says it all

**This is the last chapter of the series enjoy!**

Two Years later

Carrie's POV

It had been two years since my dad said that Collin and I could date. Collin and I have been dating ever since. We loved how now we could be together and be open about it. Brady and Taylor were still together. We were now eighteen and a half. Collin was being really weird lately he was being distant and he canceled our date for the first time ever. He said there were something he needed to do. It was weird though he had never ever canceled on me before. Today he kissed me but it was quick.

" Hey Collin." I told him .

" Hey Carrie." He said with an awkward smile. I grabbed his arm.

" What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and looked at me.

" Nothing." He told me. He was worried or concerned or something.

" Your lying to me ." I pouted putting my arms across my chest.

" I promise I will tell you later OK?" He asked kissing me quick on the lips

" Fine." I agreed. He started to walk the other way.

" Where do you think you are going?" I asked agitated.

" Well I have to get ready for our date tonight." He told me. I went over to him and hugged him.

" OK but I still don't get why you can't tell me." I pouted. He kissed the top of my head.

" It will all make sense later now go get ready." He said guiding me to my room.

" OK I love you." I told him kissing him.

" I love you too." He said before leaving. Now is the time to make me hotter than I have ever been before. I grabbed a dress that I had been saving for a special occasion. This dress was the best out of all the dresses that Alice had gotten me. The dress was a royal purple. It was fitted across the middle and did I mention it had a VERY low neckline? It does I look amazing in it **( see my profile ). **I grabbed a pair of my gold shoes (** see profile )** and my plum lip stick. I had to say I looked hot. Suddenly my phone started to ring like crazy. I picked it up and saw a text.

_Meet me at my house as soon as you can _- _Collin_

_I will - Carrie _I walked as fast as I could down the stairs. Brady and Taylor were sitting on the couch again. Brady's jaw dropped to the floor. Taylor slapped him.

" Carrie get out of here before my boyfriend stares more." She warned. It was a good thing that he was staring because then Collin would think I was hot too. I walked over to his house that was only two houses away. I knocked at the door it took him a while to answer it. He took one look at me and his jaw dropped to the floor. I was embarrassed because he was wearing jeans and a sweat shirt. I thought when he said get ready that he meant like get dressed up. I blushed.

" I'll go get changed." I told him turning the other way. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

" You are perfect the way you are." He whispered his lips at my ear.

" I know something to make us equally hot." I whispered in his ear.

" Now what is that?" He asked grinning. I pulled his shirt over his head. His bare chest showed. I sighed. I hugged him closer.

" Now we are equal." I told him.

" No you are still more beautiful." He said.

" Say what you want but I think there is nothing more gorgeous than you shirtless." I told him as he pulled me to sit on the couch.

" I have something I need to ask you." He said. Oh god what was it? I was getting afraid. He wasn't breaking up with me was he?

" Your not breaking up with me are you?" I asked him seriously.

" No not at all. Carrie you mean so much to me. You are kind, amazing, smart, funny and not to mention extremely hot in your bikini," We both chuckled He got on one knee. Oh my god was he doing what I think he was doing? I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth. He grabbed a little black velvet box and revealed a diamond ring. " Carrie I love you more than anything in the whole world. I want you to be mine and only mine. So with that said Carrie will you marry me?" He asked smiling. I was out of words so I nodded. He placed the ring on my finger. I jumped on him so hard that he lost balance and we fell on the floor in each others arms. I just stayed there perfectly fine with being here in his arms.

" I'm so happy to call you my fiance." I told him smiling.

" I'm happy to call you mine." He said kissing me all down my neck. I kissed his cheek.

" I was always yours." I told him kissing his neck as well.

" Forever." He said.

" Forever."

One Year Later

Today was the day of my wedding. With paranoid wedding planner Alice nothing could go wrong that didn't help me from being paranoid. I mean what if I tripped over my veil! My dress was amazing. It was fitted in the top and then it went out at the bottom clasped together by an elegant gold string. It also had incorporated the old and the new. The dress was new and we had the designer put lace from my mothers wedding gown on the dress **( see my profile )**. My something borrowed and blue was the hair clip that Bella wore to her own wedding. I looked so elegant. I wanted to cry. The theme of our wedding was us. Our love for each other and things we enjoyed together. We were eating fish because we loved to fish we even put together a slide show of all the pictures I had taken with Collin over the last three years. I was so nervous though. Then my mom came into the room. She gasped.

" That bad." I chuckled. She ran over to hug me.

" No honey you look amazing! Collin is one lucky guy." She told me. Then my brides maids came in. My maid of honor was of course my sister Taylor and my brides maids were Miley and Mandy. Collin's best men were Paul ( ugh ) and Brady. My sister had already before hand seen me in the dress but Miley and Mandy had not. Mandy and Miley practically ran over to me and knocked me over. Alice came running in the room.

" Guys don't mess her up! It took me three hours to get her like that!" Alice groaned adgitated. Miley and Mandy backed away a little frightened at Alice's approach.

" Carrie we have to walk you down the aisle in two minutes! Brides maids and maid of honor walk down now your boquets are on the table!" She started giving everyone directions and my the time I knew it I was in my fathers arm walking down the aisle. Everyone was there but I only saw Collin's eyes. He was smiling at me as I was to him. My daddy reluctantly let go and left me in Collin's hands. Mr. Weber said a bunch of boring words then we were to say our vows.

" Collin we have had a bumpy road to get here but we finally made it. Collin we are here today because we love each other and nothing or anyone can change that. Collin I give you this ring stating that I will and always will love you till the day I die." I said smiling placing the ring on his finger he smiled at me.

" Carrie I am not very good at writing but I am very good at telling you how I feel about you. I have been waiting three years for you to turn eighteen and marry you. Now that the day has finally came I am the happiest man in the world. Carrie I give you this ring promising you I will always love you, forever." He said placing the ring on my finger.

" Carrie do you take Collin to be your husband?" He asked.

" I do." I said smiling like never before.

" And Collin do you take Carrie to be your wife?" He asked.

" I do." He said taking my face in his hands.

" You may kiss the bride." Collin kissed me for the first time as my husband. We kissed for as long as we wanted because when you love someone time and reason doesn't matter.

No one's POV short drabbles about the rest of everyone's life in the story

Carrie and Collin had a baby boy named Caleb after her dad. Because the werewolf gene came from both the mother and the father the baby phased young at the age of five. When the child was 17 he finally imprinted on Embry and Seleana's child that was five at the time. Leah was not OK with at first then got used to the idea after a while. Caleb there child and Miranda, Embry and Seleana's child got married finally when Miranda was 18 and Caleb was physically only 17.

Miley got married to Travis after dating for seven years. Miley and Travis had a baby girl named Mary.

They all lived happily ever after. The end.

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter this is the longest series I have EVER written. I would like to give an honorable mention to two reviewers who review all three stories of the series Team Jasper and Volturi, and ari11990. Thank you guys so much for being loyal to my story. U GUYS ROCK! Sadly the story is over but I have another story coming up about Embry, Jake and Nessie it will be called Is this right or wrong?. I hope you guys like it and it will be posted in a couple days so add me to your author alerts if you havent already. Review like always!**

**alice500**


	22. Contest

**OK PEOPLE IT'S CONTEST TIME!**

**I want to hear your best Twilight Stories!**

**This consists of THREE categories:**

_Best Nessie/Jake Story!:_ I love Jake and Nessie and want to hear your take! This story should be preferably romantic! ( **NO LEMON'S** )

_Best OOC Story_!: This will probably be the hardest category I am giving you. If it is OOC take a Twilight character and give it your twist! ( **NO LEMONS** )

_Best Cheating Story!: _Right now my obsession on fanfics is cheating! It's like the worst thing that a guy can do to a girl! It can be any Twilight character! Be unique! ( **NO LEMONS!)**

**Here are the fantastic rules!**

**1. NO LEMONS!!!!!!! If you put on a lemon I will not consider you as an applicant**

**2. To tell me that you are entering please leave me a review stating what your story is called and what catagory you are entering.**

**There will be one winner in each catagory!**

**Good Luck!**

**alice500  
**


End file.
